swordoflemorfandomcom-20200213-history
Book Episodes
These are the books that were turned into a episode. They are only 13 episode in the season 1 book series episodes. This page show's all the books turned into episodes. 'SEASON 1: Episodes 13' #The thing under my bed #The person that came from the sky(Part 1 of 2) #The person that came from the sky(Part 2 of 2) #Inside the mirror #Yearned of fear #Inside the old man's basement #Ghost of the deadly house #School of odd(Part 1 of 2) #School of odd(Part 2 of 2) #Human blood party #Snake bite #Frosted ice wolf mountain #Summer Dummies l 'SEASON 2: Episodes 21' #Children at dinner #The mummy that lives in my house #Rock of the night #Down of the doom #Monsters in the town #The Witch and the Prince #Land of odd #Award game #Something that has a big mouth #Say I Do #Animals in the house #Boing match #Band night #Art alive! #Looking for puppies #The monsters walk at night #Corn people #Swamp monsters #Scream of the wolves(Part 1 of 2) #Scream of the wolves(Part 2 of 2) #Frosted ice wolf mountain ll 'SEASON 3: Episodes 16' #Revenge of the living mummy(Part 1 of 2) #Revenge of the living mummy(Part 2 of 2) #Revenge of the yearned #Bug guts #Puppet Guy's #Turn on the lights! #Magical Food #Music for aliens #Mom's can kill you! #Don't go in the closet(Part 1 of 2) #Don't go in the closet(Part 2 of 2) #Wolves in the backyard #The ghost of the haunted wharf(Part 1 of 2) #The ghost of the haunted wharf(Part 2 of 2) #Blood line #Eye's that make you die SEASON 4: Episodes 25 #Trash monster #Potty monster! #Axe of a mask #A day in a tower #Phone call of doom #About the lizards #The chair that can murder people #Staff from long ago #Join a force #Space people! #Glass fighting #If you wan't a robot(Part 1 of 3) #If you wan't a robot(Part 2 of 3) #If you wan't a robot(Part 3 of 3) #Dream up #Get your scare on ll #Welcome to scream vill #A guy that has hands for heads #Artistic-Again #Sport cars #New york new days #Friend park #Look before you touch #Computer vine #Store fight Season 5: Episodes 12 #Prom blood #Candy founder #Present gay #Island in the middle of wars #Look at the mirror #My little evil clone! #The stone that brings plants to life #Dairy that belongs to a geek #Water park-of doom! #The dummy at night and day #Don't go inside the library(Part 1 of 2) #Don't go inside the library(Part 2 of 2) 'Never shown episodes' Mars in front of the moon Get your scare on Little creepy aliens A height of a dragon Land of everything NOTE: They are more never shown episodes. 'SPECIAL EDiTION EPISODES: 12' #The seaman's war(Part 1 of 2) #The seaman's war(Part 2 of 2) #Taunting people #Heads in a jar #Camp of wolves #Scream up to the beat #My bloody friend #The Hook man(Part 1 of 2) #The Hook man(Part 2 of 2) #Kelp-Again #Live a Adventure(2 hour special) #The clown man! Category:Luke